


Counting Stars

by Volerian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volerian/pseuds/Volerian
Summary: Alex and Kara have only been dating for a few months and with Christmas fast approaching Alex wants to make it the best ever. With her plans in place she will do just that and maybe she will get a surprise of her own from Kara.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Tea_and_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/gifts).



With December flying by and Christmas fast approaching Alex decided to take some time off of work. She wanted this Christmas to be different than all the others and it would be because she was in a relationship. It was her new relationship with Kara, one that filled her with happiness and a sense of comfort that had her coming up with all kinds of plans for Christmas at the time leading up to it.

A few months prior Kara had come clean about her feelings for Alex during one of their movie nights, and it had shocked the agent, so much so that she ended up blurting out her own feelings. With the air cleared between them and their feelings for one another out in the open it was easy for the two to fall into a relationship.

Their movie nights turned into date nights and their easy affection turned into flirtatious teasing at times.

Thats not to say that it had been entirely easy, they had had a few bumps along the way but each one was worked out and Alex had never been more thankful for Kara's ability to get her to talk about her feelings.

So here it was with the holidays fast approaching and Alex wanted to do all that she could for her first Christmas with Kara as her girlfriend.

Sitting in her pj's with her coffee in hand she scrolled online looking for things she wanted to do with Kara. As she is doing so her phone starts ringing and it is her girlfriend calling in.

With a smile and a swipe of her finger she brings it to her ear.

“Hey Kar.”

“Alex! Hi! I was worried when J'onn told me that you had taken time off. You hardly ever take time off .”

Alex could hear the worry in Kara's voice but she could also hear the wind whipping in the background.

“I'm fine babe, don't worry. Also you really don't need to fly over here and check on me.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm almost there anyways.”

Alex can't help but smile as she hears the sadness in Kara's voice.

“You know you can come over anytime. My place is yours, you know that. I was just saying you didn't have to rush over here. Now if you want to brighten my morning then feel free to stop by.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth was Kara at her window and then stepping into her apartment. Alex grinned widely watching as her girlfriend walked to meet her on the couch.

A quick chaste kiss was given in greeting before Kara settled on the couch cuddling into Alex. The two were silent and just enjoyed each others company.

“So care to tell me why the Agent who never takes any vacation time decided to take a vacation? The DEO has all kind of ideas and the rumors are flying. The top one is that you have finally found a girlfriend.”

Alex couldn't help but smile at that. “They wouldn't be wrong with that. I do have a girlfriend and I did take the time off because of my girlfriend.”

Kara looks at Alex questioningly. “You did?”

Turning to face Kara a bit more Alex smiles softly. “Yeah. It is our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it special. So tonight I hope you don't have any plans because I want to take you out.”

Kara's face lights up at that news. “Can I have any hints about where we are going?”

“All I am going to say is dress warmly. Now not that I don't love the company but don't you have to be at CatCo?”

Kara freezes and looks to Alex's clock for the time. “Oh god you are right, I really need to be going.”

She gets up from the couch and heads to the window prepared to leave but stops and returns to Alex with a burst of speed. Kara leans down and kisses Alex softly relishing in the sensation a moment before pulling back.

“I'll see you this evening Alex. I can't wait to see what you have planned for the two of us.”

With those words Kara is speeding out of Alex's apartment and flying off before Alex can fully come back to her senses.

Grinning dopily Alex continues her planning, deciding to make a few calls to set things in motion.

 

When Kara is about to get off work her phone starts ringing. She quickly scrambles to answer it and seeing it is Alex calling her she answers it smiling.

“Hey.”

 

“Hey babe. So I know you get off of work shortly and I was wondering if you want me to pick you up. That way we can head to your apartment and you can change and then we can head out on our date.”

“How can I say no to that? Give me a few minutes to grab my things and I will be right there. Love you.”

“Love you too, Kara.”

 

The call ends and Kara starts gathering her things. She is distracted enough that she doesn't hear Lena come to a stop next to her desk.

“Hey Kara.”

“Lena! Oh goodness I didn't see you there.”

Lena smiles softly. “I gathered. Going somewhere?”

 

With her jacket and purse in one hand she straightens her glasses. “I'm going out on a date this evening.”

 

The CEO looks surprised at the news. “Really? I didn't know you were dating. I hope you are going somewhere nice.”

Kara grins sheepishly. “Yeah it is a pretty new thing. As for where we are going I have no idea.” A loud beep from Kara's phone interrupts their conversation and with a glance at her screen she sees Alex is outside waiting.

“I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but she is outside waiting for me. I'll talk to you later Lena.”

With those words Kara leaves a startled Lena in her wake.

 

When Kara exits CatCo she finds Alex at the curb in what looks like one of the DEO SUV's. She makes her way to the vehicle and gets inside as quickly as she can. The moment the door closes she leans across the center console and kisses Alex softly.

When she pulls away Alex looks at her questioningly. “Not that I'm complaining but why the kiss?”

“I'm happy to see you. Can't a girl be happy to see her girlfriend?”

“Of course you can sweetheart. I was just surprised is all. Although feel free to surprise me like that anytime you want.”

Kara 's eyes sparkle with mirth, “You might regret saying that.”

 

Alex can't help but laugh at that. “I'm sure at some point you are going to embarrass me with a well timed kiss but I won't ever regret you kissing me.”

Kara leans over the console again and pecks Alex's cheek. “For the record I won't regret it either.”

After a beat of silence to take in the moment Alex speaks, “Lets get this show on the road. We've got stops to make and places to be.”

 

The ride to Kara's apartment goes quickly, the two women holding hands and making small talk throughout. Alex decides to wait in the vehicle while Kara goes to get changed, they have a schedule to keep and Alex would hate to derail it by getting distracted. Kara gives her a knowing look before saying she will be back as quick as she can.

Alex waited, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel hoping that Kara will enjoy what she has planned. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't quite register Kara returning until she is sliding into the passenger seat.

“You ready?”

“Am I ever! Lets go.” Kara is just about bouncing in her seat when they begin heading to their first stop.

With Christmas music playing in the car the two sing along and get into the festive season. Their first stop takes them about thirty minutes out of town and when they pull to a stop Kara excitedly exclaims, “You brought me to a Christmas Tree farm!”

Alex blushes, “Well yeah, I figured since it is our first Christmas together that we could pick a tree together and once it is delivered to your place we can decorate it.”

“I love it! Thank you Alex. Now come on, we have a tree to pick.”

Alex follows along with Kara holding her hand as they walk from tree to tree trying to pick the one that is just right for them. Kara is the one who find it. Its about a six foot fir tree that has a little bit of a crooked top.

Kara love it and when she turns her baby blues on Alex and asks for that tree she agrees. She could never say no to Kara when she got that look.

Alex took care of making the purchase and setting up the delivery of the tree and once it was done the two of them headed back to the SUV.

“So where are we off to now?”, Kara asks looking curiously at Alex.

 

“That would be telling. You will just have to wait and see.” With a wink that causes Kara to blush almost as red as her cape Alex once again driving off to their next destination.

Before they pull up to their next location Alex has Kara close her eyes and promise not to peak.

Once the SUV has come to a stop Alex has her girlfriend open her eyes. When she does she turns to Alex with a wide smile. “You remembered!”

“Of course I did. How could I forget? We used to love ice skating given the chance and I figured since it has been awhile you would want to go.”

“Yes! Lets go. I want to get my skate on.”

Kara is out of the vehicle and waiting eagerly for Alex to join her. The two walk to the rink hand in hand and after getting their rentals are sitting down to put their skates on.

With skates on the two move out onto the ice. Alex wobbles a bit as she gets used to moving and balancing on skates again and when it looks like she might fall Kara is there with a hand to help her.

Once steady on her skates Alex moves out in the rink grateful that there aren't many people. She stays to the inside and picks up a bit of speed moving to the music as well as keeping just out of Kara's reach.

Kara is more than happy to watch Alex show off for her. Her confidence as she moves is enthralling and she is happy to call her her girlfriend.

With a flourish Alex spins a one eighty so she is facing Kara while still skating. With a smirk she out stretches her hand for Kara almost daring her to take it.

Kara isn't one to back down and moves to catch up with her. With Alex's hand firmly in her own she matches her girlfriends speed and the two of them skate hand in hand enjoying the moment. 

Time gets away from the two and they wind up skating for almost two hours. When Alex's phone ring she almost stops short but ends up digging the toe of her skate into the ice and would have wound up on the ice and yet she doesn't.

Kara keeps her from crashing to the ground.

“My hero.” The words slip out before she can stop them and when she realizes what she has said Alex blushes.

Kara escorts her off the ice and before she lets go of Alex's hand she meets her eye. “Always for you.”

Walking to the bench to take her skates off the blonde hears her girlfriends heartbeat jump. Grinning she sets about unlacing her skates and pulling on her shoes.

Alex is a moment behind her still focusing on Kara's words and how much that holds true.

Shaking her head she shoots off a quick text before she swaps out her rental skates for her boots.

Looking up after lacing up her boots she finds Kara watching her a soft smile on her face.

“Penny for your thoughts babe?”

“This day has been fantastic. Spending time with you and getting into the holiday spirit has been a wonderful break from my normal day to day life.”

 

“Well we still have one stop left Kar.” Alex stands and reaches out for Kara. Immediately Kara entwines their fingers and they walk hand and hand back to the SUV.

Once they are both situated in the vehicle Alex drives them up into the foothills surrounding National City. Now that night has fallen and they are away from the lights of the city the stars can easily be seen in the inky blackness.

Alex backs the SUV up to an overlook where another car is already parked.

Getting out the brunette heads to the other car. To Kara's surprise Vasquez gets out of the waiting car and hands over two huge bags of food and then grabs a cooler from the trunk.

With Vasquez's help Alex gets the food situated in the trunk. 

“Have fun you two.” With a quick wave and parting words Vasquez gets into her car and drives off leaving the two alone.

Kara can smell the food in the back and her stomach is rumbling like crazy. She looks to Alex who has a soft smile on her face. 

“Dinner awaits.”

With that Alex motions for Kara to get out of the SUV and head to the back.

Kara is stunned when she see's the whole spread laid out. She knew that there was food but Alex seems to have gotten all of Kara's favorites. Pot-stickers from the place down on fifth, Pizza from the place over on white street, an assortment of Italian food from the place near her apartment and last but certainly not least a plate full of sticky buns from Newnans. The spread is laid out on a checkered blanket and the cooler is open showing an assortment of drinks.

“Oh my god Alex! This is amazing. How did you pull this off?”

Blushing Alex rubs at the back of her neck and looks down. “Well I have Brianna's help because she knows about us. I had to tell her when she saw one of the hickeys you left. Anyways she helped pick up all of the food and meet us here. I called in and placed the orders for food, once they found out it was for you they were happy to oblige. Plus I figure it would be the perfect way to round out the day with you while enjoying the stars away from the city.”

 

Kara moves forward and wraps Alex in a hug mindful of her strength. Burying her head in the crook of her girlfriends neck she takes a moment to reign in her emotions and get control of herself.

Pulling away she meets Alex's worried gaze. “It is wonderful.” Reaching up she cups the brunette's cheek with her hand, “You are wonderful. You did all of this for me.”

 

“Yeah well Christmas was fast approaching and I didn't want to miss out on spending time with you if Supergirl duties or DEO issues might come up.”

 

“Well I for one can't wait to share this meal with you and spend the rest of the night with my favorite person in the entire world.”

With that the two sit down and enjoy the spread of food. Alex gives Kara the food she wants but Kara sneakily saves the best bites for Alex. 

The two talk back and forth and ones again time falls away as it does when you are spending time with people you care about.

As the night wears on Alex yawns, the day finally wearing her down. “Babe let me take you home. You've done so much for me today, let me do this for you.”

Alex is too sleepy at this point to argue and after locking up the SUV and sending a text to the DEO that the vehicle can be picked up she makes her way to Kara.

Kara having changed into her Supergirl suit picks Alex up and like a koala she sleepily clings to her girlfriend.

With her girlfriend in her arms she takes her time making her way back to her apartment. She knows they haven't spoken about sleeping arrangements for the night but after how the day went she wants nothing more than to fall asleep with Alex in her arms.

Arriving at her apartment she enters quietly, laying Alex on her bed and then changes into her pj's. She pulls off Alex's boots, her pants and her bra, leaving her girlfriend in her boy shorts and shirt.

Crawling into bed Kara curls up next to Alex and is asleep in a matter of moments.

The rest of the week and weekend brings chaos in the form of an alien attack on the city and a lost shipment of alien technology which has both Kara and Alex running around like crazy.

 

It isn't until Christmas Eve that the two get more than a few moments together. They enjoy a quiet evening and Alex ends up falling asleep early leaving Kara free to set her own plan into motion.

Kara’s breath tickles Alex’s ear that night and the agent slowly opens her eyes to find Kara leaning over her.

“Come on,” Kara whispers.

“Wha- what? Why?” Alex yawns, propping up on her elbows.

Kara smiles at her, her blue eyes sparkling. “Come on, Alex. I have a surprise for you.”

“Why do all your surprises have to be so late at night?” Alex grumbles as she burrows back into the sheets.

Kara crawls into bed with her. She puts her warm hands on Alex's exposed stomach. The brunette squirms underneath her touch and stills.

“Karaaaa,” she half grumbles and moans.

“Come ooooon! Please? I’m sure you’ll love it,” Kara begs kissing Alex's neck softly.

Alex stills and gives in.

“Fine. But it better be good."

Kara’s face splits into a wide smile as the two of them get out of bed. She tells Alex to get dressed warmly and tosses her a heavy jacket. When they’re in the hall, she also insists Alex wear her coat, scarf and gloves.

“Can I at least know why I am dressing like this,” she says once she’s all dressed.

Kara smiles softly and wraps Alex’s scarf tighter around her neck.

“You'll just have to wait but I promise it will be worth it.”

Alex smiles and leans in to give Kara a kiss.

“Well I can't wait to see what you have in store then.”

Alex has always loved the universe. When she was a kid, she used to stay up all night, looking at the stars. She used to dream about the universe, about the secrets it held. Her little mind couldn’t grasp the fact that it was endless, that it had no shape or boundaries. She was totally in awe with it.

Growing up, she started focusing on other things. She started picking up pencils and instruments. She taught herself how to play the guitar and started going to surf meets. But at night, she would still stare out of her window and think about the stars above her. And then Kara crashed into her life and her whole life shifted and even though she didn't know it then it would be a change for the better.

Kara knew of Alex's love of the stars and universe, a love that her father had instilled in her, and had decided to do something special for her like Alex and done for her.

It's why she was decked out in her Supergirl gear as she was flying Alex to Fairbanks Alaska to see the Northern Lights.

Kara leads Alex to the balcony and picks her up bridal style. Once Alex's arms are around her neck and her arms are firmly wrapped around her girlfriend she takes off. The flight doesn't take long and when they land Kara sets Alex down, grabbing her forearm to steady her to make sure she doesn't slip and fall. She leads her to a spot where the snow is swept away and someone laid out a blanket.

“Did you do this?”

“Of course I did.” Kara smiles softly

“Why?”

“Just you wait.”

Kara pulls her down on the blanket and grabs another one to drape over their shoulders. They sit shoulder to shoulder, Kara's hand casually resting on Alex’s thigh.

“Here.” Kara hands her a thermos filled with coffee, which Alex gratefully takes. If she’s gonna sit outside at twelve am, she’s gonna need coffee. She moans softly as the taste of coffee bursts across her taste buds. After a moment to savor the coffee properly Alex turns to Kara.

“So, what exactly are we doing here?”

Kara smiles and leans in to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll see. You've just got to be patient.”

Alex grumbles halfheartedly but a smile pulls at her lips and she snuggles further into Kara's side.

Kara shifts closer and wraps her arms around Alex as the older woman closes her eyes.

“Wake me up when it happens please.”

 

“Alex wake up!” Kara's voice is filled with excitement as she gently shakes Alex rousing her from sleep. Ales is immediately alert, her eyes flying open as she sits up straight.

“What? What’s going on?”

Kara grins at her. Her blue eyes are wide and bright.

Kara gently tilts Alex's chin, kisses her on the lips and then turns her head to the right, to the night sky.

Alex’s jaw drops and her eyes widen in delight.

“Oh my god,” she whispers, shifting out from under the blanket until she’s on her feet. The blanket she was under drops to the ground forgotten as she stares up at the night sky in awe.

Above them color's shimmer and shift across the night sky as they gaze upon the Aurora Borealis.

Kara gets up and stands behind Alex resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” she says.

Alex turns around and gazes up at Kara, at this beautiful woman who has so intently captured her heart and cant help but fall even deeper in love.

“Merry Christmas to you too Kara.” Alex turns back to face the Northern Lights and relaxes in Kara's arms just happy to be in the moment enjoying it with the woman she loves most.


End file.
